1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a natural antiseptic and prophylactic agent. The invention also relates to a composition useful for healing wounds. The invention further relates to a process of collecting, storing, and applying the composition, where the process maintains the composition within an inert environment thereby preventing degradation of the composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Many methods and compositions exist for promoting the speed of wound healing. These include ensuring the wound is cleaned as soon as possible to remove bacterial or septic agents that might cause the wound to become infected. Other methods involve isolating the wounded area within an oxygen rich environment to enhance the healing process. Compositions for aiding in wound healing include a myriad of antiseptic compounds, antibacterial agents, and others such as polysaccharides. Examples of these and other methods and compositions can be found in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,214, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,483, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,922.
However the methods taught in each of the aforementioned references suffers from the drawback that the operative composition attacks or reacts with pathogens in the region where the composition is applied. Thus once the anti-pathogen effect of the composition expires, the wound can become invaded and thus infected from later arriving pathogens. It is known that pathogenic bacteria attach and invade skin cells via a specific local mechanism, as discussed by Potts (Jennifer R. Potts, et al., Nature 423, 177–181 (2003). “Pathogenic bacteria attach to human fibronectin through a tandem beta-zipper”) and Berendt (Berendt, A. R., et al., Microbiology 145, 3477–3486 (1999) “Bacterial fibronectin-binding proteins and endothelial cell surface fibronectin mediate adherence of Staphylococcus aureus to resting human endothelial cells.”) Thus if the would is left unprotected at a time when pathogens come into contact with the wound, the wound can become possibly infected.
Therefore, a need exists for a composition, and a method of making the composition, where the composition can be applied to a wound and protect the wound from pathogen infection.